


Smile

by Olddish (Mirlinish)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Olddish





	Smile

Kanou was pushed against the bed and Leo locked their lips roughly together. Kanou was surprised. The last thing he expected was ending bottom on Leo's bed.

The alcohol in his blood blurred his mind completely. He tried to remember what exactly happened, even when he thought it was not important to know.

\---

After their roommate left to see his parents for the weekend, Kanou found Leo sitting in the kitchen. His face depressed, staring at the wall. Kanou always found him like this and had wondered if it was because he always looked at it, or because he turned his face to it when Kanou came into the room.

Leo was the typical emo, at least, that was what Kanou thought. One of those real depressed ones, one that never smiled. Black half long hair and a bang covering half of his beautiful, sky blue left eye. In his lip there were two piercings, small rings, one on each side and on the tight black shirt he was wearing was a picture of a hallway, covered in blood. Above the picture there were these two words, Dead End. Around his left wrist he wore a black sweatband with a skull on it. To finish it all off he wore black eyeliner around his eyes. He never was the one to dress up a lot.

Kanou on the other hand, was a wannabe emo. Well, maybe he was more a combination of a hippy and an emo. On the outside an emo and on the inside a hippy. He was never down and always smiling. He wore a skinny jeans with a tight black shirt. Over the shirt he wore a grey hoody with black skulls on it. Around his waist there were 3 belts. One with skulls, that kept his pants on it's place. The other two, one with square spikes and one with black and white squares, were just for decoration. Around his left hand he wore a short black fingerless glove, a leather band with spikes and a few black and grey rubber bracelets. Around his right a long grey/black striped glove, a hard plastic black bracelet and a small necklace wrapped around his wrist twice, with a four leaved clover on it, one that he received ones from his grandma. Further he wore a necklace around his neck with a piece sign and he wore black eyeliner with beneath his left eye three small dots.

Ever since the day they met, Kanou made himself a bet. No matter the price it took to get it, he would try everything to make the male smile just once.

During that time, about 2 or 3 years now, Kanou's feelings towards Leo had changed a lot. And now he was in love. He didn't really understand himself, loving a depressed man wasn't something he normally would do. Leo never said something and when Kanou send him chocolates last valentine, a month ago, he didn't even react on it just a little. But maybe that was because he left them before his bedroom without a name.

Leo was one huge mystery and the complete opposite of Kanou that was for sure. If Kanou would be light, then Leo would be darkness.

After Kanou found Leo in the kitchen they started a drinking contest, the reason already unknown, after one bottle of vodka each. Leo won the contest and Kanou tried to help him back upstairs, al though, that was what he thought himself. Then they ended up in this 'kissing' scene.

Normally, when they were sober, Kanou wouldn't mind this at all, but he was scared he would use the drunken state of Leo to get what he normally wouldn't.

\---

Still kissing on the bed, Leo opened his lips and his lustful tongue trailed along Kanou's lips, trying to get in.

Like a reflex, Kanou opened his lips, feeling the tongue of Leo slip in between them and meet the others tongue for the first time.

The unique taste of Leo brought Kanou in a different level of his self-control, one lower to be precise. If Leo dared to take one step further, he would…

Two cold hands followed the curves of his hips, sliding under his shirt, tracing over his waist and part of his chest, before moving back down, grabbing his waist tightly.

Kanou was too drunk to refuse this invitation. In a second, he managed to flip Leo on his back. He started drawing lazy circles with his tongue on the males jaw, throat and neck.

Something between a sigh and a moan escaped from Leo's lips. During this lustful moment, he enjoyed the feeling Kanou's tongue arouse feelings in him. Then he slowly slide his knee against the inner side of Kanou's leg, until he could feel the hard member against it.

Kanou dropped his guard as soon as Leo rubbed his knee against it.

Leo took this chance to flip him on his back and take over the dominant position. What he didn't expect was that Kanou would flip him ones more in the same movement.

Kanou stood with one leg next to the bed to prevent them both from falling off.

He chuckled playfully at Leo. "I won." He whispered seductive.

The look in Leo's eyes softened and the turned down mouth corners seemed to turn up a little, in something that could be a genuine smile to Leo.

Kanou smiled back warmly. First he pushed them both back on the bed, then he pulled off the shirt, pants and boxer Leo was wearing and his own belts, bracelets, gloves, shirt, pants and boxer followed without a pause. He pressed down a kiss on Leo's lips, before he started tracing down to his neck, collarbone and shoulder. He sucked down on the sharp curve of his shoulder trying to suck the warm to the surface. He licked the spot once, before looking at the perfect round and red spot he just created.

Satisfied about his creation, he pressed his face against the neck of the male beneath him. He once breath in deeply, smelling the exotic shower gel he had used that morning, in combination with the smell of his skin.

He traced down with his mouth a second time. His nose and lips tickled down Leo's neck and part of his chest. He went down to the left meeting a nipple. He circled his nose once around it, before he took it between his lips. While he started working on it, his tongue circling around it, his teeth biting it softly and his lips kissing it, he could hear Leo's breathing speed up.

He let go of the nipple and moved to the other, just to kiss it ones and continue further down again. Both of his hands traced down at the same speed, along his sides.

Kanou felt the curves of the navel. When he was past it, Leo curved his back with a longing sigh and Kanou slipped his hand between the bed and Leo, lifting him off the bed a little.

Just a few inches further, he stopped after feeling the wet head of Leo's erection. He pushed himself up on his hands and turned his eyes to Leo. The sight of him breathing heavily through his mouth and the red cheeks that gave his pale face some colour, send some sharp and exciting shots to his own crotch. Making him harder, if that was even possible. Leo looked back at him with seductive eyes.

He brought one hand to the nightstand next to the bed, while Kanou watched his hand curiously.

"Don't stop." Leo then said in a husky tone.

Kanou turned his eyes back to Leo's face and couldn't refuse his begging eyes.

Kanou grinned. He kissed him just beneath his navel and then took his erection in his hands. He ignored the rumbling that came out of the nightstands drawer and pushed his lips against the head of his reward. He took it between his lips, sucked on it once and wetted the head with his tongue.

Right then the rumbling of Leo stopped and a moan escaped from between his lips. Kanou sharpened his ears. He looked back up to Leo. His one arm covered his eyes, the other, the one he used to search in his nightstand, hold the drawer tightly now.

This time a much more teasing grin turned on his face. He bowed back to Leo's erection. Starting down, his tongue and lips traced slowly to the head. Almost there, his lips departed from the erection and his tongue slowly went further. He stopped just before he could touch the head, with only his breath to tease it now.

He didn't do anything for a while, till he heard Leo wailing softly. He took the head in his mouth again and heard Leo swallowing away a second moan. He sucked the head again and tasted a bit of pre cum.

He slowly slide it further down his throat, making sure not to hurt him with his teeth. He heard another moan as he slowly pulled back and fast slide it back in. He took over a steady rhythm. He teased the slit in the head, every time he pulled back. Then he heard Leo rumbling in the drawer again.

He could feel the muscles in Leo's lower body tense more with the second and knew it wouldn't take long before he would come. That was the moment Leo start talking. "Kanou wait." He said with no emotions in his voice.

Kanou looked up to Leo. He was confused, not knowing if Leo was liking what he was doing or not.  
Leo was still searching in his drawer, untill he finally found what he was looking for. He sat up straight and stole a kiss from Kanou's lips before he pushed the still sealed tube in his hand.

Kanou deepened the kiss before pulling back, looking at the tube Leo gave him. He start grinning again when he saw the word lube on it.

Leo wrapped his arms slowly around the shoulders of Kanou, while he took away the seal from the tube. He could feel the lips of Leo brush along his neck and ever now and he pressed down a kiss. Kanou let out a satisfied sign and opened the tube.

The sense of strawberries filled the air. While Leo worked his magic, Kanou's curiosity took over for a moment. He brought the tube to his mouth and tasted the lube. To his disappointment there was no strawberry taste, just the sense.

His attention was back with Leo. He slowly pushed him down on his back again. While Leo waited for him with half closed eyes, he covered his fingers with the lube and made his way between Leo's legs.

Leo wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, only to lock their lips together ones again.

Kanou found the Leo's entrance quite fast and start covering the outside of it with the lube on his fingers. After making sure the outside was smooth enough, he slowly entered with one finger. It slipped in quite easily with the lube.

Slowly he moved his finger in and out, trying to cover Leo's insides with the lube. He added lube till he was sure he used enough. That was the moment he slowly added a second finger.

He could feel Leo's body tense for a moment. Kanou looked Leo in the eyes. "You're ok?" He asked in a low voice. Their noses stroke along each other.

Leo nodded, his fingers found their way into Kanou's hair and his lips starts pecking the ones of Kanou.

Kanou smiled and start moving his fingers again.

It didn't take long before Kanou warned Leo for the third finger. Leo nodded and prepared himself. Kanou added the third finger and saw the expression of Leo changing painful.

Kanou slowly moved his fingers, trying to be as careful as he could. Soon the expression on Leo's face softened and even a soft moan escaped between his lips.

Another shot of excitement shoot down Kanou's own erection and it started to become painful.

He pulled out his fingers and took the lube again. He covered his erection with lube as final touch, settled himself before the entrance and slowly entered.

\---

The morning after, Kanou woke up with a headache. He growled lowly, opened his eyes and slowly turned them to the alarm on the dresser. Sleepy he read, 14 March 10:34 AM. He slowly rubbed his eyes with both of his hands and rolled on his side.

Just a few minutes later, the door of the room opened and Leo stepped in. Kanou watched him tired. "Why are you in my room?" He asked him confused.

Leo watched him with the normal dark look in his eyes. "You're in my room." He said emotionless.

Kanou stayed quiet for just a few more minutes, just staring at the emo in the door opening. "Why am I in your room?"

A muscle above the eyebrow of Leo trembled, while his face showed he was trying to control his anger. "You don't remember, do you?" He asked irritated.

"What do I need to remember?" Kanou asked sleepy. Waiting for the answer he tried to remember what happened. But the only thing he could remember was starting a drinking contest, seeing Leo pressing the bottle of vodka against his lips and then nothing.

Leo fisted his hands, crushing the red ribbon in his hand. A red ribbon that was wrapped around a pure white box. Without a warning he threw the box in the direction of Kanou's head.

Kanou duck away right on time and the box fell on the ground. He picked up the box and sat back up. While he did, he saw his clothing spread on the floor, mixed with the ones of Leo. Slowly a little light start to burn in his mind. He sat back up straight and took a good look at the box in his hand. He found his name on it, in almost unreadable kanji's, and turned his eyes to Leo again. "What is it?"  
Leo turned his face stubborn to the wall. "White day cookies with cranberries and white chocolate." He said. "I baked them myself." He turned his back to Kanou. "But since you don't remember anything..." He start to walk out of the room.

Kanou felt a blush coming up on his cheeks, it was like a dream. One thing was for sure, he would be an idiot if he would let this chance go.

"Leo wait!" Kanou got up, grabbed Leo's arm and pulled the warm body against him. "Make me remember." He said a little softer and in a husky tone.

The expression of Leo changed and then Kanou saw, for the first time, a real and beautiful smile on Leo's face.

"Ok." Leo said. "But before that. You gave me chocolates on valentine and I gave you cookies on white day. Do you know what that means?" His smile change quite fast into a devilish grin.

Kanou slowly shook his head, being tranquilised by the smile he just saw.

Leo pushed Kanou down roughly. "You're bottom!"

**~The End~**


End file.
